Lucas Black/Season 5
Remember Scene 1 the gates of Alexandria, Rick's Group has just arrived. DARYL: We brought dinner. smirks. AARON: It's okay. Come on in, guys. walks by, and LUCAS holds an assault rifle in his arms. NICHOLAS: Before we take this any further, I need you all to turn over your weapons. Stay, you hand them over. RICK: We don't know if we wanna stay. RICK: If we were gonna use them, we would have started already. LUCAS: Look, we understand you're cautious, but so are we. No one's going to hurt you, as long as none of you try anything. Fair enough? AARON: Let them talk to Deanna first. ABRAHAM: Who's Deanna? AARON: She knows everything you'd want to know about this place. Rick, why don't you start? walker is heard groaning. RICK: Sasha. turns her attention towards the walker and shoots it dead. RICK: It's a good thing we're here. Scene 2 knocks on the door and DARYL opens the door. LUCAS: Hello. stares at him. LUCAS: Mind if I come in? DARYL: Why? LUCAS: Deanna asked me to take everyone's names. And some pictures. It'll help the others get to know you... or at least, to start. I'll be quick... unless you're all still busy settling in. DARYL: You're some kind of photographer? LUCAS: Yeah, sure, I'm free to do wedding photos if you need 'em. awkwardly chuckles LUCAS: That was a joke. A bad one. No. I'm not a photographer. It's just something Deanna wanted me to do. And well, there's not a whole lot to do these days. DARYL: Nah, we're good. begins to close the door walks over MAGGIE: Hi. LUCAS: Hey. Nice to meet you. I'm Lucas. offers his hand and shakes her hand. MAGGIE: Maggie. smiles LUCAS: You know what.... LUCAS: I'll come back another time. MAGGIE: No, that's okay.... LUCAS: No, really, I see you people need more time to settle in. And clean up. looks at DARYL Have a good one. Scene 3 NICHOLAS, LUCAS and MICKEY come out to green GLENN, TARA and NOAH. AIDEN: Glenn, Tara and Noah? Nice to meet you. I'm Aiden. LUCAS: You met the tough guy with the gun. He's Nicholas. I'm Lucas. NICHOLAS: Hey. MICKEY: I'm Mickey. GLENN: You're Deanna's son? AIDEN: That's right. LUCAS: I hear you got some experience making supply runs. That's good. GLENN: I saw your pantry, you guys seem to do pretty well. AIDEN: We had some training before this. LUCAS: Marine Corps. Six years active duty. AIDEN: I did ROTC. Was nearing lieutenant when this shit blew in. NOAH: My dad did ROTC. AIDEN: He didn't make it? NOAH: Nah. AIDEN: I'm sorry. I'm sorry a lot these days. Come on, I'll show you the ropes. TARA: We're doing a run today? AIDEN: Just a dry run. Show you the terrain outside the walls, see how you do. Weigh each other's sack a little, you know? TARA: No I don't, but cool. GLENN: What about weapons? AIDEN: Oh, yeah. We pulled out some sweet-ass biscuits for today. hands GLENN, TARA and NOAH guns. LUCAS: scoffs Yeah. Real sweet. Scene 4 AIDEN: We've been increasing our radius mile by mile, spreading in a semicircle around the town. NICHOLAS: We've made it 53 miles out so far. AIDEN: We break into two groups when we step outside our vehicle. If shit hits, we fire a flare. One group gets the other. NOAH: Good system. AIDEN: It is. Still, you're standing here because we lost four people last month. GLENN: What happened? AIDEN: We were on a run, roamers came out, they didn't follow the system. LUCAS: Aiden's quite a sympathetic bastard, that's for sure. AIDEN: They were good people. They were just scared. Look, I can be a hard-ass and I know I'm a douchebag. Someone's got to call the ball around here and that someone is me. If you're on this crew, you do exactly as I say. TARA: Sorry you lost your people. AIDEN: Yeah. We got ours. NICHOLAS: Managed to snag one of the deadheads that took them down. Strung it up there. GLENN: What? Why? LUCAS: I think it's a pregame ritual. Isn't that what you call it, Nicholas? NICHOLAS: It helps get our heads on straight. Remind us what we're up against. come across the chain with guts on the end of it. The walker got away. AIDEN: Son of a bitch! MICKEY: It's gone. LUCAS: No shit, it's gone. I'm not sure what you were expecting. AIDEN: Help me find it. NICHOLAS: Look at this shit... Blood's still wet. It's nearby. LUCAS: Let it go, guys. TARA: Yeah, I'm with him. whistles. Everyone except MICKEY and AIDEN shush him. GLENN: Hey--hey, hey! It's gone! AIDEN: It took down one of our friends. It's nearby, we're not letting it go. LUCAS: laughs You boys can't find any other way to entertain yourselves? This is just stupid. AIDEN: Just help us find the son of a bitch. LUCAS: I'm not helping with this idiotic shit. Find it yourself. Don't expect the new guys to help you either. whistles again, and starts clapping. A walker reveals itself and lunges for AIDEN. LUCAS leans against the tree, pulling out his water bottle. NICHOLAS: Hey, over here. Come on. Come on. stands there awkwardly. raises his gun. NICHOLAS: No, don't touch it. laughs, clearly amused. He sits back, watching it all. LUCAS: This is too good. AIDEN: The rest of you, back off. grabs the walker by the arms, pulling it back. NICHOLAS taunts it further. The walker turns around and grabs a hold of AIDEN. AIDEN pushes it towards TARA and she grabs on the flesh, and rips it off. AIDEN: Hold on to it! walker grabs a hold of TARA and LUCAS groans, his smile fading and then he rushes towards the walker to help TARA, but MICKEY already has his gun trained and fires, hitting LUCAS in the shoulder. LUCAS yells out in pain and stumbles backwards, then GLENN kills the walker. LUCAS: God damn it! What the -- SHIT! AIDEN: What the hell!? TARA: Yeah, what the hell!? runs over to LUCAS. MICKEY: Oh, shit -- ahh! Are you alright? LUCAS: Get the hell off me, you dumb piece of shit. Put the goddamn gun away! GLENN: You almost got them killed! AIDEN: I told you all to stay back! I didn't pull that trigger! I told you to listen to every damn thing I said. I told you that. at ALEXANDRIA, MICKEY helps LUCAS walk, soon after, LUCAS pushes him aside and limps on his own. He leans against the wall, a bandage wrapped around his shoulder. MICKEY: Here.... let's get you to the infirmary... LUCAS: Get off me. Just... get the hell out of here. MICKEY: I'm so sorry, I shot you... I, uh-- LUCAS: Yeah, you shot me. Thanks for the recap. God. witnesses GLENN and AIDEN's argument. Forget Scene 1 groans, he sits on the bed of the infirmary. MICKEY enters. LUCAS is tying his shoes. LUCAS: What do you need, Mick? MICKEY: I just--- wanted to say that I'm sorry. LUCAS: You've already said you're sorry. Like damn near twenty thousand times. Just stop it, alright? I'm sick of it. I'm still pissed off. MICKEY: Look, man, I tried to save Tara, but I just--- LUCAS: I know what you did. You don't need to keep reminding me. The best thing you can do right now is to leave me alone. MICKEY: I just-- What can I do to-- LUCAS: I just told you, LEAVE ME ALONE. And don't let that shit happen again. Work on your aim. enters. LUCAS: Hey, Doc. ROSITA: Feeling better? LUCAS: I'll live. Mickey, wanna do what I asked? MICKEY: Okay, I'm--I'm really-- LUCAS: Stop. Leave. exits. ROSITA: He's the one who shot you, huh? LUCAS: Yep. ROSITA: I heard what happened. LUCAS: I hope it didn't hurt your opinion of us.... Nicholas and Aiden are dumbasses, but deep down, they're good people. And if Deanna knew that Aiden was doing that type of shit.... she wouldn't stand for it. ROSITA: Why didn't you stop it, then? If you don't agree. LUCAS: It's stupid. But it's been harmless. Until today. points to his shoulder wound Your friend could've died because of them. Her name was Tara, right? You close with her? ROSITA: We all kind of got close... being on the road together and all. LUCAS: Of course. Makes sense. You're all still cautious, aren't you? ROSITA: I guess we are. LUCAS: It's okay to be. Really. I was the same way when Aaron brought me in. And it was only Aaron. I think Eric was catching a cold or something, he wanted to come with but Aaron wouldn't allow it. He's very protective of him. I saw Eric was pretty banged up when you all got here. I imagine Aaron won't be letting him run off with him for quite some time. Then again, we don't bring a big group like yours in very often. I think you're the first in... almost a year? But anyways, Aaron brought me in.... just when I thought it was all over for me... then I saw what hopefully you all will see, that this place is good. Safe. ROSITA: How long have you lived here? LUCAS: Geez. It's been almost two years, maybe? I've lost track of the days and the months. I don't even know when my birthday is. laughs Do you? You know when your birthday is? ROSITA: In a few months. Give or take a few weeks. LUCAS: I don't even have that. chuckles If you don't mind me saying, you have a really pretty smile. ROSITA: Thank you. seems a little unimpressed LUCAS: sighs I don't think I've actually introduced myself... reaches out his hand Lucas. Lucas Black. ROSITA: shake hands Lucas Black? LUCAS: Yeah. I know. Like the C-list actor. ROSITA: I don't even know an actor with your name. Or is this your way of telling me you're a C-list actor. LUCAS: No, I'm not an actor. I was a Marine. Completely different. Forget it. chuckles Tell you the truth, I don't even know why that's my name. Almost sounds made-up. ROSITA: Well, is it? LUCAS: Nope. It's real. ROSITA: Well, I'm Rosita. Rosita Espinosa. LUCAS: No shit? ROSITA: Yep, it's my real name. LUCAS: nods I had a buddy with the last name Espinosa. Though, I suppose that's probably just a coincidence. Not... assuming anything laughs Sorry... I, uh -- It's been a while since I've met someone new. I'm not the best at, uh... you know. ROSITA: I get it. I'm having trouble myself, tell you the truth. LUCAS: I'm not making you nervous, am I? again seems unimpressed but keeps her cool. ROSITA: Nope. LUCAS: smirks I gotta say, you're much better company than Pete. I don't think he likes me. ROSITA: Why do you say that? LUCAS: I don't know, it's just the vibe I always get from him. He seems like a nice enough guy, his wife is probably one of the nicest people I've come across since the start of the apocalypse... you know, I think I figured it out. I mean, I hit on his wife a couple dozen times. That's probably it, right? I'm flirtatious by nature, what can I say? chuckles ROSITA: It's nice of him to teach me some of these things. I knew some of the basics, but I'm learning more. LUCAS: Yeah, I've heard you learn pretty fast. ROSITA: It's just nice to have something to do. LUCAS: I hear that. Well, hey, I think I'm doing all right, I'm actually gonna get some rest, if that's okay with you? ROSITA: Yeah, no, of course, it's probably for the best. But, the party starts soon... you don't want to-- LUCAS: Oh, uh.... yeah, I... I think I'll make it. I just wanna rest till the party. Can't miss out on the booze. chuckles LUCAS: When you head out... you mind locking up? ROSITA: You want me to lock up? LUCAS: It's just my paranoia kicking in. Sorry. The arrival of all of you has brought that back, I guess. Lock up or don't, your call. ROSITA: Okay. Here. Take some of these -- LUCAS: Thanks, sweetheart. pills and drinks them down with water. He lays down onto the bed and ROSITA walks away. Scene 2 is seen shuffling throughout the party, he is laughing and seems to be drinking alot. Later, he is seen stumbling outside of the party. Sasha is sitting outside on the steps, and Lucas walks out of the house and trips down the stairs in a drunken frenzy. He laughs, as does Spencer who is the one who opened the door for him. Lucas: That funny, Spence? slurs Yeah? You keep laughin', I'm gonna kick your teeth in, you oversized maggot. Spencer closes the door. Lucas notices Sasha sitting there and he then quickly gets up and adjusts himself, although he somewhat struggles to balance himself. Lucas: throat Sorry you had to.... yeah. snorts I'm a little drunk, sorry. Sasha: A little? Lucas: Maybe a lot.... groans, he peeks at the shoulder wound under his shirt. You mind if I, uh... points to the seat next to her on the stairs. She reluctantly moves over. Lucas groans as he sits down. Now, it's not everyday that we... as a community get uh... belches plastered as a whole. Well, not the kids, obviously, that wouldn't be very good of us lightly It's a rare occurrence basically. doesn't respond Lucas: Parties aren't your thing? shakes her head Lucas: Yeah, same here... that's why I'm drowning myself in the booze as soon as I walk in. Sasha, right? You're the girl with the sniper... at the gate. Was a good shot, by the way. I... uh.... I was a good shot, too. doesn't respond Your name is... Sasha, right? You're being really quiet, so I don't know if i... Sasha: That's me. Lucas: Not a talker. That's cool. You, uh, military or something? Sasha: looks down No. Lucas: Well, I was. Six years in the Marine Corps. God, I miss it. I mean, who doesn't miss the old days, huh? Feels like... a hundred thousand million years ago. chuckles I saw my fair share of... combat... worked on rigging parachutes, was straight up infantry, shit like that. doesn't respond Lucas: Hey, I... I don't mean to talk your ear off about shit you prolly don't care about, I just... saw you in the party, and I... I thought maybe you could use a friend or something? Just... I know I'm drunk, but... I'm not an asshole. Most of the time. chuckles I'm a mess, that much I can say, though. Sasha: I'm good. Thanks. gets up and walks away Lucas: People you lost... you hear 'em? Like you talk to them? turns around and glares at him Sasha: What? seems agitated Lucas: I lost a lot of friends in my life. From before and after. I hear some of them. Haven't seen them yet, but I've heard them. I know it when I see it, Sasha. You know? Sasha: Mind your own goddamn business. storms off sighs Lucas: Okay. Spend Scene 1 hands EUGENE a pistol. EUGENE: Oh, no, thank you. NICHOLAS: Just take it. NOAH: Come on, you got to protect yourself. EUGENE: Not if I don't go. AIDEN: We're not driving all that way so we can just drive back with the wrong shit. EUGENE: It's a dozen of these. They are consistent in appearance across manufacturers. This shit will be right. I will install said shit. Then the grid will be fully operational again. hands him the gun. walks over, his bandage is visible under his shirt. LUCAS: Give me your gun. MICKEY: Wha--? But I need--- LUCAS: Hand it over. MICKEY: heavily, then he gives up the gun LUCAS: Don't want you shooting our new friends in the back, now would we? Instead, they'll cover your six. Right, guys? nods, the others silently agree. AIDEN: You should let him keep the gun. LUCAS: And you should be worrying about the run you're about to go on. if you're really doing that, you'll agree that he shouldn't have a gun. AIDEN: sighs Whatever. MICKEY: What if I'm cornerned? LUCAS: You don't need a gun if you're cornerned... your crowbar will do you just fine. MICKEY: What if I lose my weapon? LUCAS: Don't lose your weapon. MICKEY: But I-- LUCAS: Do not lose your weapon. That's all I'm gonna say. Good luck, kid. walks off, and runs into DEANNA and REG. DEANNA: Doing okay, Lucas? LUCAS: Yeah, yeah. Try Scene 1 is walking down the streets of ALEXANDRIA. His leg has healed a bit better, but he still limps. He goes over to MICKEY who is working on his car. LUCAS: Mickey. MICKEY: sighs Hey, L LUCAS: I talked to Nicholas. He told me what happened. MICKEY: Y-Yeah... LUCAS: Are you alright? Sounds like it got pretty rough. MICKEY: I'm fine. Just a little--- sighs LUCAS: What? Finish your sentence. MICKEY: We lost Aiden. LUCAS: Yeah. We did. MICKEY: Aren't you-- upset? LUCAS: Upset? Sure. I'm upset that he was a reckless cowardly dumbass who left people behind. I mean, that's what happened to the last run crew, wasn't it? LUCAS: Yeah. You didn't have to tell me. It was plain as day. I was hoping that since there was more of them than there was of you, things could be different. stayed silent. Clearly, uncomfortable. LUCAS seems agitated all of a sudden. LUCAS: But yeah. It's sad. He's dead. Our new friends lost someone too. MICKEY: Yes. They did. LUCAS: You get to know him? At least a little bit? MICKEY: Not really. LUCAS: Huh. Seemed like a good kid. MICKEY: Is... Glenn alright? LUCAS: Glenn? He's fine. He's still breathing. Unlike Aiden and Noah. MICKEY: And Nicholas? LUCAS: He's also fine. You were there, weren't you? You'd know how they were. You came back with them. MICKEY: I know--I just-- LUCAS: Is there anything you wanna tell me about what happened? MICKEY: nervous I, uh, no, man... it's just -- I wish it coulda gone better. LUCAS: Yeah... maybe it could've. then punches MICKEY in the face, knocking him to the ground. LUCAS grabs a wrench and smacks MICKEY over the knee. He yells out in pain. LUCAS crouches down and covers his mouth. LUCAS: You incompetent, cowardly, piece of garbage. I heard Glenn's story. You just had the chance to tell me what happened and you didn't. MICKEY: I didn't---I wasn't there, I--! LUCAS: Yeah, I know you weren't there. Doesn't matter. But you KNEW what happened. You had the chance to come clean to me just now, you sorry son of a bitch. God! You have any idea what this could start? Do you ever THINK?! EVER!? MICKEY: I'm sorry, man, I-- LUCAS: STOP APOLOGIZING! You helped Aiden leave those other folks behind, didn't you? You've been a coward from the start. And you still are. I'm done with you. You hear me? I'm done. storms off. Scene 2 and GLENN are both talking with each other. LUCAS: Gentlemen, we got a problem here? NICHOLAS: Ask him. LUCAS: I'm asking the both of you. And I want an answer. GLENN: No. It's fine. walks off. LUCAS looks at him. LUCAS: What the hell, man? NICHOLAS: That-- LUCAS: Don't say it. I know what happened. LUCAS: You left that boy behind. NICHOLAS: You believe them, really!? After all the time you've known me.. Mickey wasn't even there. He got away. LUCAS: Thing is, I've known you for a long time. And it makes perfect sense. Hell, Nick, you've a history of leaving people behind. Stop with the bullshit, and you listen to me, right now. NICHOLAS: I-- slaps him in the face LUCAS: What happened back there -- that's never going to happen again. You understand me? You started something big here. We could all be dead by the end of the week. These people are not going to be okay with what happened. Not one little bit. I don't care what you excuse you had for leaving him behind, even though I already know what the excuse is --- it's not going to happen again. Do you understand me? NICHOLAS: These people -- they are.... LUCAS: Dangerous. Yeah. Because you made them that way. NICHOLAS: Well, you're no better than them. I know who you really are, Lucas. LUCAS: lightly And you're better than them? I'm afraid you don't know who I "really am". If you did, you'd get out of my face before I bash your head in with that back door. points to the van door. walks away, NICHOLAS seems a little intimidated but just sighs heavily and shuts the van doors. Conquer Scene 1 is keeping watch at the gate. He opens the gate. LUCAS: No gun? GABRIEL: I just want a quick walk. The Word of God is the only protection I need. LUCAS: Alright. That's neat. shuts the gate after GABRIEL exits. Scene 2 is present at the meeting discussing RICK and whether or not he is to exiled. Scene 3 throws a walker on the ground in front of everyone. RICK: There wasn't a guard at the gate, it was open. LUCAS: Spencer, what the hell? SPENCER: I asked Gabriel to close it. DEANNA: Go! rest of 516 continues as normal, yeah, yeah, you get it.